


X-Files philisophical quotes

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files
Genre: quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I DID NOT WRITE THESE. All credits to Chris Carter and the script writers. I just wanted to put down all my favorite quotes. This is not a story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	X-Files philisophical quotes

MULDER: So you think it's all just fate? We have no free will?  
SCULLY: No, I think that we're free to be the people that we are-- good, bad or indifferent. I think that it's our character that determines our fate.  
MULDER: And all the rest is just preordained? I don't buy that. There's too many variables. Too many forks in the road. I meant to be on time to work this morning but my waterbed springs a leak flooding my apartment and the apartment below me so that makes me late for the meeting. Then I realize I got to write a check to cover the damages to my landlord but, as I'm walking to work, I realize that that's gonna bounce unless I deposit my pay. So now I got to go to the bank, which makes me even later.  
SCULLY: Since when did you get a waterbed?  
MULDER: I might just as easily not have a waterbed then I'd be on time for this meeting. You might just as easily have stayed in medicine and not gone into the FBI, and then we would never have met. Blah, blah, blah...  
SCULLY: Fate.  
MULDER: Free will. With every choice, you change your fate.

"It began with an act of supreme violence, a big bang expanding ever outward. Cosmos born of matter and gas, matter and gas, 10 billion years ago. Whose idea was this? Who had the audacity for such invention? And the reason? Were we part of that plan, 10 billion years ago? Are we born only to die? To be fruitful and multiply and replenish the Earth before giving way to our generations? If there is a beginning, must there be an end? We burn like fires in out time only to be extinguished, to surrender to the elements eternal reclaim. Matter and gas. Will this all end one day? Life no longer passing to life. The Earth left barren like the stars above, like the cosmos. Will the hand that lit the flame let it burn down, let it burn out? Could we too become extinct? Or if this fire of life living inside us is meant to go on, who decides? Who tends the flames? Can he reignite the spark even as it grows cold and weak?"

Well, the usual. Destiny, fate, how to throw a curveball. The inextricable relationships in our lives that are neither accidental nor- somehow in our control either.

“Nothing happens in contradiction to nature, only in contradiction to what we know of it.

You know I never stopped to think. The light is billions of years old by the time we see it. The beginning of time, right past us into the future. Nothing is ancient in the universe. Maybe they are souls, Scully. Traveling through time and star light. Looking for homes. I wonder what my mother saw. I wonder what she was trying to tell me.

I once had a talk with Mulder about starlight. How it's billions of years old. Stars that are now long dead whose light is still traveling through time. It won't die, that light. Maybe that's the only thing that never does. He said that's where souls reside. I hope he's right.

You're so... consumed by your personal vengeance against life, whether it be its inherent cruelties or its mysteries, that everything takes on a warped significance to fit your megalomaniacal cosmology.

They said the birds refused to sing. And the thermometer fell suddenly. As if God himself had His breath stolen away. No one there dared speak aloud. As much in shame as in sorrow. They uncovered the bodies one by one. The eyes of the dead were closed, as if waiting for permission to open them. Were they still dreaming of ice cream and monkey bars? Of birthday cake and no future but the afternoon? Or had their innocence been taken along with their lives? Buried in the cold earth so long ago. These fates seemed too cruel even for God to allow. Or are the tragic young born again when the world’s not looking? I want to believe so badly in a truth beyond our own. Hidden and obscured from all but the most sensitive eyes. In the endless procession of souls. In what can not and will not be destroyed. I want to believe we are unaware of God’s eternal recompense and sadness. That we cannot see its truth. That that which is born still lives and can not be buried in the cold earth. But only waits to be born again at God’s behest. Where in ancient starlight we lay… in repose.

I want to believe so badly; in a truth beyond our own hidden and obscured from all but the most sensitive eyes. In the endless procession of souls, in what cannot and will not be destroyed. I want to believe we are unaware of God's eternal recompense and sadness. That we cannot see His truth. That that which is born still lives and cannot be buried in the cold earth. But only waits to be born again at God's behest, where in ancient starlight we lay in repose.”

Sometimes the only answer to an insane world is insanity

If coincidences are coincidences, why do they seem so contrived?

There are 10,000 sightings each year in North America alone, and so it's been since the dawn of time - Stone Age, and even biblical references - into our modern age. In 1947, Kenneth Arnold saw nine unidentified craft out the window of his small plane, followed by the historic crash at Roswell and its legendary cover-up. In 1957, UFOs were spotted over our nation's capitol. The Pentagon held press briefings. Multiple witnesses in 1967 at Malmstrom Air Force Base in Montana see fighters scramble but easily outrun by UFOs that climb upwards of 200,000 feet, twice the service ceiling of our highest-flying spy planes. Dr. Edgar Mitchell, the sixth man to walk on the Moon, cites secret studies on extraterrestrial materials and bodies. Secretary of State Cyrus Vance and future President Gerald R. Ford validate the UFO phenomenon in official government memoranda. But now people only laugh, and only Roswell is remembered. But we must ask ourselves - Are they really a hoax? Are we truly alone? Or are we being lied to?"

Looking for extreme possibilities make you blind to the probable explanation right in front of you.

Conscience is just the voices of the dead trying to save us from our own damnation .

“And why would God allow this to happen? Why do bad things happen to good people? Religion has masqueraded as the paranormal since the dawn of time to justify some of the most horrible acts in history.”

“Though we may not be alone in the universe, in our own separate ways, on this planet we are all alone.”

“Men can never be free, because they're weak, corrupt, worthless... and restless. The people believe in authority. They've grown tired of waiting for miracle or mystery. Science is their religion.”

“It seems to me that the best relationships, the ones that last, are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with.”

“I've often felt that dreams are answers to questions we haven't yet figured out how to ask.”

You know I never stopped to think. The light is billions of years old by the time we see it. The beginning of time, right past us into the future. Nothing is ancient in the universe. Maybe they are souls, Scully. Traveling through time and star light. Looking for homes. I wonder what my mother saw. I wonder what she was trying to tell me.

“Time passes in moments... moments which, rushing past define the path of a life just as surely as they lead towards its end. How rarely do we stop to examine that path, to see the reasons why all things happen, to consider whether the path we take in life is our own making or simply one into which we drift with eyes closed. But what if we could stop, pause to take stock of each precious moment before it passes? Might we then see the endless forks in the road that have shaped a life? And, seeing those choices, choose another path?”


End file.
